Potop/Rozdział LXIV
Następna relacja Kmicicowa przyszła z Sokółki i brzmiała krótko: "Książę, aby wojska nasze omylić, symulował pochód ku Szczuczynowi, dokąd podjazd wysłał. Sam z główną siłą poszedł do Janowa i tam posiłki w piechocie otrzymał, które kapitan Kyritz przyprowadził: ośmset ludzi dobrych. Od nas ognie książęce widać. W Janowie mają tydzień wypocząć. Jeńcy mówią, że i bitwę przyjąć gotów. Febra trzęsie go ciągle." Po odebraniu tej relacji pan Sapieha, zostawiwszy resztę wozów i armat ruszył komunikiem do Sokółki i na koniec dwa wojska stanęły sobie oko w oko. Przewidywano też, że bitwa jest nieuchronną, gdyż jedni nie mogli już dłużej uciekać, drudzy gonić. Tymczsem jako zapaśnicy, którzy po długiej gonitwie mają się schwycić za bary, leżeli naprzeciw siebie, łapiąc powietrze w zadyszane gardziele — i odpoczywali. Pan hetman, gdy ujrzał Kmicica, chwycił go w ramiona i rzekł: — Już mi i gniewno było na ciebie, żeś tak długo znać o sobie nie dawał, ale widzę, żeś więcej sprawił, niż się spodziewać mogłem, i da Bóg wiktorię, twoja, nie moja będzie zasługa. Szedłeś jako anioł stróż za Bogusławem! Kmicicowi złowrogie światła zabłysły w oczach. — Jeślim mu aniołem stróżem, to i przy skonaniu jego być muszę. — Bóg tym rozrządzi — rzekł poważnie hetman — ale chcesz, aby cię błogosławił, to ścigaj nieprzyjaciela ojczyzny, nie prywatnego. Kmicic skłonił się w milczeniu, ale nie znać było, aby piękne słowa hetmańskie wywarły nań jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Twarz jego wyrażała nieubłaganą nienawiść i tym była groźniejsza, że trudy pościgu za Bogusławem wychudziły ją jeszcze więcej. Dawniej w tym obliczu malowała się jeno odwaga i zuchwała płochość, teraz stało się surowym i zarazem zawziętym. Łatwo zgadłeś, że komu ten człowiek zapisał w duszy zemstę, ten winien się strzec, choćby był Radziwiłłem. Jakoż mścił się już straszliwie. Usługi w tej wojnie oddał istotnie olbrzymie. Wysforowawszy się przed Bogusława, zbił go z tropu, pomylił jego rachuby, wpoił weń przekonanie, iż jest otoczony, i do cofania się przymusił. Dalej szedł przed nim dzień i noc. Podjazdy znosił, dla jeńców był bez miłosierdzia. W Siemiatyczach, w Bockach, w Orlej i około Bielska napadł głuchą nocą na cały obóz. W Wojszkach, niedaleko Zabłudowa, w szczerych radziwiłłowskich ziemiach, wpadł jak ślepy huragan na samą kwaterę książęcą, tak iż Bogusław, który właśnie był do obiadu zasiadł, omal żywcem nie wpadł w jego ręce i tylko dzięki panu Sakowiczowi, podkomorzemu oszmiańskiemu, wyniósł zdrową głowę. Pod Białymstokiem Kmicic porwał karoce i kredensy Bogusławowe. Wojsko jego znużył, rozprzęgł, ogłodził. Wyborne piechoty niemieckie i rajtarie szwedzkie, które Bogusław z sobą przywiódł, wracały, do idących kościotrupów podobne, w obłędzie, w przerażeniu, w bezsenności. Wściekłe wycie Tatarów i wolentarzy Kmicicowych rozlegało się przed nimi, z boków, z przodu, z tyłu. Zaledwie strudzony żołnierz oczy przymknął, gdy musiał chwytać za broń. Im dalej, tym było gorzej. Drobna szlachta zamieszkująca owe okolice łączyła się z Tatary, po trochu z nienawiści do birżańskich Radziwiłłów, po trochu ze strachu przed Kmicicem, bo opornych karał bezmiary. Więc siły jego rosły, Bogusławowe topniały. Do tego sam Bogusław istotnie był chory, a chociaż w sercu tego człowieka nigdy troska nie zagnieździła się na długo i choć astrologowie, którym wierzył ślepo, przepowiedzieli mu w Prusach, iż osoby jego nic złego w tej wyprawie nie spotka, przecie ambicja jego, jako wodza, cierpiała nieraz srodze. On, którego imię, jako wodza, powtarzano z podziwem w Niderlandach, nad Renem i we Francji, bity był w tych zapadłych lasach przez niewidzialnego nieprzyjaciela codziennie i bez bitwy zwyciężony. Była przy tym w tym pościgu taka niezwykła zawziętość i przechodząca zwykłą wojenną miarę natarczywość, że Bogusław z wrodzoną sobie bystrością odgadł po kilku dniach, że ściga go jakiś nieubłagany wróg osobisty. Dowiedział się łatwo nazwiska: Babinicz, bo powtarzała je cała okolica, ale nazwisko owe było mu obce. Niemniej rad był poznać osobę i przez drogę w czasie pościgu urządzał dziesiątki i setki zasadzek. Zawsze na próżno! Babinicz umiał ominąć potrzask i zadawał klęskę tam, gdzie go się najmniej spodziewano. Aż wreszcie oba wojska stoczyły się w okolicy Sokółki, Bogusław znalazł tam istotne posiłki pod wodzą von Kyritza, który, nie wiedząc poprzednio, gdzie książę się obraca, zaszedł do Janowa. Tam też miał się rozstrzygnąć los Bogusławowej wyprawy. Kmicic pozamykał szczelnie wszystkie drogi wiodące z Janowa do Sokółki, Koryczyna, Kuźnicy i Suchowola. Okoliczne lasy, łozy i chaszcze zajmowali Tatarzy. List nie mógł przejść, żaden wóz z żywnością dojść — samemu więc Bogusławowi pilno było do bitwy, póki jego wojska ostatniego janowskiego suchara nie zjedzą. Lecz jako człek bystry i wszelakich intryg świadomy, postanowił próbować wpierw układów. Nie wiedział jeszcze, że pan Sapieha w tego rodzaju praktykach o wiele go rozumem i biegłością przenosił. Przyjechał więc do Sokółki od imienia Bogusława pan Sakowicz, podkomorzy i starosta oszmiański, dworzanin jego i przyjaciel osobisty. Przywiózł on ze sobą listy i moc zawarcia pokoju. Ów pan Sakowicz, człek możny, który później do senatorskich godności doszedł, bo został wojewodą smoleńskim i podskarbim Wielkiego Księstwa, był tymczasem jednym ze słynniejszych kawalerów na Litwie, a słynął zarówno z męstwa, jak i z urody. Wzrostu średniego, włos na głowie i brwiach miał czarny jak skrzydło krucze, oczy zaś miał bladoniebieskie, patrzące z dziwną i niewypowiedzianą zuchwałością, tak że Bogusław mawiał o nim, iż oczyma jakoby obuszkiem uderza. Nosił się z cudzoziemska, który strój z podróży odbywanych wraz z Bogusławem przywiózł: mówił on prawie wszystkimi językami; w bitwie zaś rzucał się w największy wir tak szalenie, iż go pomiędzy przyjaciółmi "straceńcem" nazywano. Lecz dzięki olbrzymiej sile i przytomności wychodził zawsze cało. Opowiadano o nim, że karocę w biegu, chwyciwszy za tylne koła, zatrzymywał; pić mógł bez miary. Połykał kwartę śliwek na wódce, po czym był tak trzeźwy, jakby nic w usta nie brał. Z ludźmi nieużyty, dumny, zaczepny, w Bogusławowym ręku miękł jak wosk. Obyczaje miał polerowne i chociażby na pokojach królewskich umiał się znaleźć, ale przy tym i jakowąś dzikość w duszy, która wybuchała od czasu do czasu jak płomień. Był to raczej kompanion niż sługa księcia Bogusława. Bogusław, który naprawdę nikogo nigdy w życiu nie kochał, miał niezwalczoną słabość dla tego człowieka. Z natury skąpy wielce, dla jednego Sakowicza był hojny. Wpływami swoimi wyniósł go na podkomorstwo i udarował starostwem oszmiańskim. Po każdej bitwie pierwszym jego pytaniem było: "Gdzie Sakowicz i czyli jakiego szwanku nie poniósł?" Na radach jego siła polegał, a używał go zarówno w wojnie, jak i do układów, w których śmiałość, a nawet bezczelność pana starosty oszmiańskiego wielce bywała skuteczna. Teraz wysłał go do Sapiehy. Lecz misja była trudna: naprzód, że łatwo mogło paść na starostę posądzenie, iż tylko na przeszpiegi i tylko dla obejrzenia sapieżyńskich wojsk przyjechał; po wtóre, że poseł wiele miał do żądania, nic do ofiarowania. Na szczęście, pan Sakowicz nie byle czym się tropił. Wszedł więc jak zwycięzca, który przyjeżdża dyktować warunki zwyciężonemu, i zaraz uderzył swymi bladymi oczyma w pana Sapiehę. Pan Sapieha, widząc ową butę, uśmiechnął się jeno na wpół z politowaniem. Każdy człowiek śmiałością i zuchwalstwem wielce może imponować, lecz ludziom pewnej miary; hetman zaś wyższy był nad miarę pana Sakowicza. — Pan mój, książę na Birżach i Dubinkach, koniuszy Wielkiego Księstwa i wódz naczelny wojsk jego książęcej wysokości elektora — rzekł Sakowicz — przysyła mnie z pokłonem i zapytaniem o zdrowie waszej dostojności. — Podziękuj waszmość księciu i powiedz, iżeś mnie zdrowym widział. — Mam tu i pismo do waszej dostojności. Sapieha wziął list, otworzył dość niedbale, przeczytał i rzekł: — Szkoda czasu... Nie mogę wymiarkować, o co księciu chodzi... Poddajecie się li czy też chcecie szczęścia popróbować? Sakowicz udał zdumienie. — Czy my się poddajemy? Mniemam, że książę to właśnie w liście owym proponuje waszej dostojności, ażebyś się wasza dostojność poddał; przynajmniej moje instrukcje... Sapieha przerwał. — O waścinych instrukcjach pomówimy później. Mój panie Sakowicz! Gonimy za wami blisko trzydzieści mil jako ogary za zającem... Czyś waść słyszał kiedy, by zając poddanie się ogarom proponował? — Odebraliśmy posiłki. — Von Kyritz z ośmiuset ludzi. Reszta tak fatigati, że się przed bitwą pokładą. Powiem waści, co powtarzał Chmielnicki: "szkoda howoryty!" — Elektor z całą potęgą stanie za nas. — To dobrze... Nie będę go potrzebował daleko szukać, bo właśnie chcę go spytać, jakim to prawem posyła wojsko w granice Rzeczypospolitej, której jest lennikiem, do wierności zobowiązanym? — Prawem mocniejszego. — Może w Prusiech takie prawa egzystują, u nas nie... Wreszcie, jeśliście mocniejsi, dawajcie pole! — Dawno by książę na waszą dostojność nastąpił, gdyby nie to, że mu krwi swojackiej szkoda. — Bodaj mu pierwej było szkoda! — Dziwi się też książę zawziętości Sapiehów na dom Radziwiłłowski i że wasza dostojność dla prywatnej zemsty nie wahasz się ojczyzny krwią oblewać. — Tfu! — zakrzyknął Kmicic słuchający za krzesłem hetmańskim rozmowy. Pan Sakowicz wstał, podszedł ku niemu i uderzył go oczyma. Lecz trafił swój na swego albo na lepszego, i w oczach Kmicica znalazł starosta taką odpowiedź, że wzrok spuścił ku ziemi. Hetman brwi zmarszczył. — Siadaj, panie Sakowicz, a waść tam cicho! Po czym rzekł: — Sumienie jeno prawdę mówi, a gęba ją pożuje i kłamstwo na świat wyplunie. Ten, który z obcymi wojskami napada kraj, krzywdę zarzuca temu, który go broni. Bóg to słyszy, a niebieski kronikarz zapisuje. — Przez nienawiść sapieżyńską do Radziwiłłów zgorzał książę wojewoda wileński. — Zdrajców, nie Radziwiłłów nienawidzę, a najlepszy dowód, że książę krajczy Radziwiłł jest w moim obozie... Mów waść, czego chcesz? — Wasza dostojność, powiem, co mam w sercu: nienawidzi ten, który skrytych zbójców nasyła... Z kolei zdumiał się pan Sapieha. — Ja zbójców na księcia Bogusława nasyłam? Sakowicz utkwił straszne oczy w hetmanie i rzekł dobitnie: — Tak jest! — Waść oszalałeś! — Onegdaj złapano za Janowem człeka, zbója, który już raz do zamachu na życie książęce należał. Tortury sprawią, iż powie, kto go wysłał... Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, lecz w tej ciszy usłyszał pan Sapieha, jak Kmicic, stojący za nim, powtórzył dwakroć przez zaciśnięte wargi: — Gorze! Gorze! — Bóg mnie sądzi — odparł z prawdziwie senatorską powagą hetman — waćpanu ani twojemu księciu nie będę się usprawiedliwiał, boście mi na sędziów nie stworzeni. A waść, zamiast marudzić, gadaj po prostu, z czymeś przyjechał i jakie książę kondycje podaje? — Książę pan mój zniósł Horotkiewicza, poraził pana Krzysztofa Sapiehę, odebrał Tykocin, dlatego słusznie za zwycięzcę podawać się może i korzyści znacznych żądać. Żałując jednak rozlewu krwi chrześcijańskiej pragnie w spokoju do Prus odejść, nic więcej nie wymagając, jak żeby mu po zamkach prezydia swoje wolno było zostawić. Wzięliśmy też i jeńców niemało, między którymi są znaczni oficyjerowie, nie licząc panny Borzobohatej-Krasieńskiej, która już do Taurogów została odesłana. Ci mogą być w rumel wymienieni. — Waść się zwycięstwami nie chełp, bo oto moja przednia straż, której tu obecny pan Babinicz przewodził, przez trzydzieści mil was parła... przed którą uciekając straciliście dwa razy tyle jeńców, ileście ich poprzednio wzięli; straciliście wozy, armaty, kredensy. Wojsko, znużone, z głodu wam pada, nie macie co jeść, nie wiecie, gdzie się obrócić. Waść widziałeś moje wojsko. Nie kazałem ci umyślnie oczu wiązać, abyś mógł rozpoznać, jeżeli mierzyć się z nami możecie. Co się owej panny tyczy, nie pod moją ona opieką, ale pana Zamoyskiego i księżnej Gryzeldy Wiśniowieckiej. Z nimi to policzy się książę, krzywdę jej czyniąc. Waść zaś gadaj, co jeszcze masz do powiedzenia, a mów mądrze, bo inaczej każę zaraz panu Babiniczowi następować. Sakowicz, zamiast odpowiedzieć, zwrócił się do pana Kmicica: — To tedy waść nas tak dojeżdżał w drodze? Musiałeś u Kmicica zbójecki proceder praktykować. — Miarkujcie po własnej skórze, czylim dobrze praktykował! Hetman znów brwi zmarszczył. — Nic tu po tobie — rzekł do Sakowicza — możesz jechać. — Wasza dostojność daj mi przynajmniej pismo do księcia pana. — Niech i tak będzie. Poczekasz waść na pismo u pana Oskierki. Usłyszawszy to pan Oskierko wyprowadził zaraz Sakowicza. Hetman na pożegnanie ręką mu kiwnął, po czym zwrócił się zaraz do pana Andrzeja: — Czemuś to mówił: "gorze!", gdy o tym schwytanym człeku była mowa? — rzekł patrząc surowo i bystro w oczy rycerza — zali nienawiść tak w tobie sumienie zgłuszyła, żeś istotnie nasadził zbója na księcia? — Na Najświętszą Pannę, której broniłem, nie! — odrzekł Kmicic. — Nie przez cudze ręce chciałbym się do jego gardła dobrać! — Czemuś mówił: "gorze!" Znasz tego człowieka? — Znam — odrzekł blednąc ze wzruszenia i wściekłości Kmicic. — Wyprawiłem go jeszcze ze Lwowa do Taurogów... Książę Bogusław porwał do Taurogów pannę Billewiczównę... Miłuję tę pannę!... Mieliśmy się pobrać... Wysłałem tego człeka, ażeby mi o niej dał wiadomość... W takim ręku była... — Uspokój się — rzekł hetman — dałeś mu jakowe listy? — Nie... Ona by czytać nie chciała. — Dlaczego? — Bo jej Bogusław powiedział, iżem mu się króla porwać ofiarował... — Wielkie są powody twojej ku niemu nienawiści. Przyznaję... — Tak, wasza dostojność, tak! — Czyli książę zna tego człowieka? — Zna. To wachmistrz Soroka... Onże mi pomagał do porwania Bogusława... — Rozumiem — rzekł hetman. — Czeka go pomsta książęca... Nastała chwila milczenia. — Książę w matni — rzekł po chwili hetman — może się zgodzić go oddać. — Wasza dostojność! — rzekł Kmicic — niech wasza dostojność zatrzyma Sakowicza, a mnie do księcia wyśle. Może go wydobędę. — Także ci chodzi o niego? — Stary żołnierz, stary sługa... Na ręku mnie nosił. Siła razy życie mi ratował... Bóg by mnie skarał, gdybym go w takich terminach zaniechał. I Kmicic drżeć począł z żalu i niepokoju, a hetman rzekł: — Niedziwno mi, że cię żołnierze miłują, bo i ty ich miłujesz. Uczynię, co mogę. Napiszę do księcia, że mu, kogo chce, za tego żołnierza puszczę, który zresztą z rozkazu twego jako niewinne instrumentum działał. Kmicic porwał się za głowę. — Co on tam dba o jeńców, nie puści go, by i za trzydziestu. — To i tobie go nie odda, jeszcze na twoje gardło nastąpi. — Wasza dostojność... za jednego by go oddał: za Sakowicza. — Sakowicza więzić nie mogę, to poseł! — Niech go wasza dostojność zatrzyma, a ja z listem do księcia pojadę. Może wskóram... Bóg z nim! Zemsty zaniecham, byle mi tego żołnierza puścił!.. — Czekaj — rzekł hetman. — Sakowicza zatrzymać mogę. Prócz tego napiszę księciu, aby przysłał glejt bezimienny. To rzekłszy hetman zaraz pisać zaczął. W kwadrans później Kozak skoczył z listem do Janowa, a pod wieczór wrócił z odpowiedzią Bogusława. "Glejt na żądanie posyłam — pisał Bogusław — z którym każdy wysłaniec bezpiecznie powróci, lubo dziwno mi to, że wasza dostojność glejtu żądasz, mając u siebie jako zakładnika sługę i przyjaciela mego, pana starostę oszmiańskiego, dla którego tyle mam afektu, iżbym za niego wszystkich oficerów waszej dostojności wypuścił. Wiadomo też, że posłów nie biją i że nawet dzicy Tatarowie, którymi wasza dostojność moje chrześcijańskie wojsko wojujesz, szanować ich zwykli. Za czym bezpieczeństwo wysłańca moim osobistym książęcym słowem poręczając, piszę się etc." Tego jeszcze wieczora Kmicic wziął glejt, dwóch Kiemliczów i pojechał. Pan Sakowicz został jako zakładnik w Sokółce. Kategoria:Potop